WIZARD IDOL!
by i-miss-you-jimmy
Summary: songs/competions and hole lot of romance. read this as your favourite harry potter character go head to head for the WIZARDING IDOL CUP!
1. top 10 boys

I don't own harry potter and I don't own the song- shape of my heart by the backstreet boys

"Welcome all to the first season of…_**WIZARD IDOL!!**_ I'm your host for the evening Sirius Black and my co host James Potter!! First up on the list is our top 10 men's finalist."

As the men walked out on the stage, James began to introduce them to the audience.

"Here are your contestants. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Remus Lupin."

_(So here how's it goes H R B F G P C D O RL is the code for each person. And for all of them I will put an A.)_

_R-_ Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
_O-_ Stay here don't put out the glow  
_H-_ Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah

_A-_ Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

_B-_ Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So heal me I can't win this war, oh no  
_F-_ Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
_G- _You can save me from the man I've become

_A-_ Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

_RL-_ I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
_D-_ I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart

_A-_ I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

_C-_ Show you the shape of my heart

_(Charlie will be singing back up)_

_My next chapter will be for two of the contestants to sing a different song each. Should I have all the guys sing? then get the girls to sing? or do my next chapter on the top ten girls? Read and review._

-imissyoujimmy


	2. top 10 girls and guest

"This is the top 10 girls with your host James Potter and Sirius Black

"This is the top 10 girls with your host James Potter and Sirius Black. Lets me the competitors shall we." Said James Potter said into the microphone.

"They are Lily Potter, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks. Sorry Tonks, Katie bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia spinnet, Bellatrix Lestrange, moaning myrtle, and Luna Lovegood. With our special guest Hermione Granger. These lovely 10 ladies will be singing the classic song called Just stand up for cancer." Said Sirius

Lily:  
The heart is stronger  
Than you think  
It's like it can go  
Through anything  
And even when you think  
It can't it finds a way  
To still push on  
Though

Ginny:  
Sometimes  
You want to run away  
Ain't got the patience  
For the pain  
And if you  
Don't believe it  
Look into  
Your heart  
The beat goes on

Tonks:  
I'm tellin' you

Bellatrix:  
Things get better  
Through whatever

Tonks:  
If you fall

Bellatrix:  
Dust it off  
Don't let up

Molly:  
Don't you know  
You can go  
Be your own miracle

Lily:  
You need to know...

Chorus (Molly):  
If the mind  
Keeps thinking  
You've had enough  
But the heart  
Keeps telling you  
Don't give up

Molly/Lily:  
Who are we to be  
Questioning  
Wondering what is what  
Don't give up  
Through it all  
Just stand up

Katie:  
It's like  
We all have better days  
Problems getting all up  
In your face

Alicia:  
Just because  
You go through it

Katie:  
Don't mean it got  
To take control, no

Alicia:  
You ain't gotta find  
No hiding place

Angela:  
Because the heart  
Can beat the hate

Alicia:  
Don't wanna  
Let your mind  
Keep playin' you

Angela:  
And sayin' you  
Can't go on

Tonks:  
I'm tellin' you

Bellatrix:  
Things get better  
Through whatever

Tonks:  
If you fall

Bellatrix:  
Dust if off  
Don't let up

Myrtle:  
Don't you know you

Luna:  
Can go

Myrtle:  
Be your own

Luna:  
Miracle

Ginny:  
You need to know

Chorus-All  
If the mind  
Keeps thinking  
You've had enough  
But the heart  
Keeps telling you  
Don't give up  
Who are we to be  
Questioning  
Wondering what is what  
Don't give up  
Through it all  
Just stand up

Ginny:  
You don't gotta be  
A prisoner  
In your mind

Hermione:  
If you fall  
Dust it off

Molly:  
You can live your life

Tonks/Ginny:  
Yeah

Molly:  
Let your heart  
Be your guide

Tonks/Ginny:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Luna:  
And you will know  
That you're good  
If you trust in the good

Myrtle:  
Everything  
Will be alright, yeah  
Light up the dark  
If you follow your heart

Molly:  
And it will get better

Hermione:  
Through whatever

Chorus-All  
If the mind  
Keeps thinking  
You've had enough  
But the heart  
Keeps telling you  
Don't give up  
Who are we to be  
Questioning  
Wondering what is what  
Don't give up  
Through it all  
Just stand up

Angela:  
You got it in you  
Find it within  
You got in ya  
Find it within now  
You got in you  
Find it within  
You got in ya  
Find it within now  
You got in you  
Find it within  
Find it within you  
Find it within

Through It All, Just Stand Up!

_This is the top 10 girls and Hermione as the special guest. She will guest star in it many times. Next chapter will have two boys doing there song. Find out who they are by reading the next chapter. _

_i-miss-you-jimmy_


	3. Charlie and Fred's songs

I-miss-you-jimmy: I don't own harry potter or the characters

I-miss-you-jimmy: I don't own harry potter or the characters. I also don't own the songs.

All the top 10 guys will go; the first two will be Charlie and Fred.

"That was just amazing wasn't it Sirius." James said into the microphone.

"That absolutely was James, now lets get our first competitor on the stage shall we?"

"Yes, first up is none other than Fred Weasley. With the classic song from Emerson drive Everyday Woman. Now let's put our wands together for Fred Weasley." James said excitedly.

Fred walked out on to the stage and sat down on the stole that was waiting there for him. He looked out at the audience and waited for the music to start. Just as he expected the music started to go.

"You don't put on a lot of makeup  
you like to wear your hair pulled back  
when the kids'll call, you come a runnin'  
you always put yourself last  
most people would say...

You're an everyday woman  
But you're everything to me  
You are so beautiful  
You're an angel I can see  
And I'm going to love you  
I'm going to love you  
Everyday, woman

How do you juggle this busy life  
And still have something left for me  
I've asked God why I'm the lucky man  
Who gets to live in your love's strength  
Maybe to this world...

You're an everyday woman  
But you're everything to me  
you are so beautiful  
you're an angel I can see  
and I'm going to love you  
I'm going to love you  
Everyday, woman

And I'm going to love you  
I'm going to love you  
Everyday, woman

As the music came to a stop Fred looked out at the crowd and saw that he made most of the girls and Sirius cry. Then James came running on the stage with teary eyed Sirius right behind him.

"Well that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Croaked Sirius

"Sirius man, are you crying?" Sirius mumbled a no but James new better. "Awe man, you should know better to keep tissue in your pocket during these kinds of competitions. You're worse than a girl getting married." Sirius just glared at James.

"Well let's see what the judges have to say about this performance." James said.

_(Orlando Bloom, Kristen Stewart and Johnny Depp) _

"It was alright I've heard worse" said the grouchy Orlando Bloom. Boos came from all around the arena.

"Well I thought it was really good, if you don't go to the next round I will cry for you!" Kristen Stewart said though her tears.

"That was bloody brilliant mate, I agree with Kristen on this one if you don't go to the next round I will cry." Said Johnny Depp

The crowd was going crazy now. Clapping and cheering coming from all around the arena. Fred walked of the stage and sat now next to Harry.

"Next up is the hot single totally boy gushy…"

"Sirius we get it, he's really hot. Put your wands together for Charlie Weasley with the song called Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade." Said James discussed by Sirius's words.

Charlie came on the stage and took the microphone into his hands and started to sing.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
You're impossible to find"

The song ended and Charlie was smiling one oh his most brilliant smiles.

"Wow, I think he even beat Fred on this one. What do you think Sirius?" James said breathlessly.

"I-i-i….." Sirius said in the tissue.

"Umm maybe you should go to the bathroom there Sirius. And well go see what the judges think." James said trying to get the camera off of Sirius.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. You are going to the next round my friend" Kristen said though her tears.

"Bloody hell if I said Fred was good you're bloody amazing." Johnny exclaimed

"That was beautiful and yet I'm a little touched. But you do need to work a bit on the song part." Said Orlando

Join us after the break as the next two go head to head to beat Fred and Charlie.

_Who should be the next two to go on? Harry and Ron? Oliver and George? Draco and Percy? Bill and Remus? Review me and tell me who._

_i-miss-you-jimmy_


End file.
